


The Legends We Lost

by Petuna



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Enemies to Friends, Gen, Platonic Relationships, Protectiveness, Trust Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-14
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-18 11:53:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29117817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Petuna/pseuds/Petuna
Summary: Techno has retired after the long war and is known as "The blade".  All he wants is to lead a normal life far away from the legend and rumors.  He, unfortunately, meets a man who knows of his past and has his own legend.  When they both get shoved into a whole new war with new enemies and friends, lies and deception, and switching morals.  Both of them are trying to stay anonymous but each day it gets harder to hide.  They're forced to team up and help each other despite Techno not sure where this man's loyalties lie.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 29





	1. Proluge

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I posted this after the first three chapters.
> 
> Please read if you want it's not the most important to understanding the story but it adds more context to their backstories.

Prologue

Welcome child, sit and watch as I tell you a story.

A long, long, long time ago there was war. It was a bloody one. Filled with murders, thieves, manipulators, traitors, and very little hero’s. It created legends of people who were the scum of the scum or the most innocent of hero’s fighting one another for little to no prize. Two of these monsters became famous for their slaughter.

The Blade/Blood God:

Nobody can decide if he was truly full pig, piglin, or human but one thing is certain he was a killer. He destroyed countries left and right for the cause of anarchy. Slaughtered hundreds in his quest. He became known as the blood god who never dies and killed without hesitation. Skilled in combat no one could stand up to him as he went throughout the world-conquering everything in sight. If you see a man with a blood-stained sword and the crown of a king, run, run as fast as you can but you will never outrun the god of blood.

Dream:

A smile. The innocent happy expression could brighten anyone’s day. Dream was infamous for manipulation. The puppet master was one name you could call him pulling your marionette strings like you eat mac n’ cheese. No one knows his face. He always wore a mask with a smile. Not just a manipulator but a skilled fighter swinging an axe twice the size of your head. The scraping noise of metal as Dream swung his axe up and down frightens everything in the vicinity. Never trust him is the best warning anyone can give you, but that won’t matter, you’ll fall for his trap anyway.

This story is about another war that takes place long after those days. But everyone knows that the past will always haunt you no matter where you go.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter One

  
Cheers wafted through the air in shades of sunshine yellow. The villagers were excited and cheering for the new mayor who in Techno’s opinion was way too young. He stood at the edge of the crowd, one hand on his sword and the other holding a sack of his potatoes he wanted to sell. It was a bright summer day that lit up the colorful banners and confetti falling from the sky. A young man in a suit with a mop of brown hair was smiling and waving standing on a small podium. Next to him was a Tommy who looked the same as always with his braces and short blonde hair. He was jumping up and down yelling about something excitedly. Techno frowned when he saw Phil walking up to the two and shaking their hands. Waves of dull red ignited his irritation, as he walked around the square to the market hoping that some stalls were still open to buy his potatoes.

Walking down the street of the market he sighed when no one was open. He kept walking down the street hoping that maybe there was one. He walked further down the street than he ever had. Dull forget-me-not blue followed his tired feet. He perked up when he saw lanterns lit up at the end of the street. The parlor was small and was displaying swords, shields, enderpearls, anything you would need if you were going out for a fight. There was a man sleeping in a chair leaning against a netherite axe, he was holding a white mask with a smiley face on it, he thought it looked familiar, but he wasn’t sure. The man was his age and had wavy dirty-blonde hair that hung over one eye. He rang the bell hanging from a nearby beam. The man opened his eyes and yawned. His face was horribly scarred. When he saw Techno, he looked him up and down then smiled an obviously forced smile. When he smiled, he could see some of his teeth despite his mouth closed.

“The festival is down this street to the right,” he drew out a pocket watch “It’s almost over. If you run, you might be able to make it.”

Techno snorted. “I’m not here for the festival,” He gestured toward his sack over his shoulder “Do you need any potatoes?” The man stared at Techno with emerald eyes then laughed and wheezed like a kettle.

“You have a sword made out of netherite that has a worn-down grip,” Techno set down his potatoes as the man went on “Scars all over your face, red eyes like in the legend, and piglin ears.” Techno self-consciously touched his ears. Techno felt puke yellow of worry as he went on.

“What do you mean?” Techno tried to play it cool. Techno took a step back feeling sweat drip down his neck. “Nothing, nothing,” the man smiled again with more teeth this time “so, Mr. Blade would you like to buy a sword or a couple of enderpearls while you’re here?” Techno took another step back and swallowed when the scarred man said his name. Striking orange filled his heart as fear circled around him fading into red for anger then back to yellow cycling through red, orange, and yellow. The man offered his hand.

“My name’s Dream.” Techno thought recognized the name. It all came together, the scars the mask, the smugness, and how he almost immediately recognized Techno. He smirked at the infamous manipulator. Techno shook Dream’s hand, then drew his sword.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter Two  
Techno jumped into action. He felt the blood-red of excitement he always felt when going into battle. He smiled relishing the familiar feeling. Dream grabbed his axe and blocked Techno’s sword. He pushed Techno backward. Techno stumbled back. Dream quickly swept his leg under Techno’s feet. Techno fell onto his back. Dream heaved his axe overhead and brung it down at Techno. Techno narrowly dodged the axe. Dream’s axe was stuck in the ground. Techno took advantage of this and swung his sword over Dream’s neck. Dream abandoned his axe in the ground and rolled forward then sprung up again. Techno grabbed Dream’s axe and used both weapons at the same time swing them at Dream from opposite sides.

“Clay?” A voice said from the direction of the festival. Techno felt the weapons miss their target. Techno fell over from the momentum of the swing. Dream immediately threw his mask in the stall and grabbed both the axe and sword from Techno and threw them in the stall. 

“Hey…George, Sapnap,” Techno got back up and looked at the two shocked figures “It’s not what it looks like I swear.” Both George and Sapnap both walked up to Dream and Techno. 

“Then what was it, Clay?” The one with the white headband said. Techno shifted awkwardly. He felt the deep ocean blue of shame rush through him. Techno looked at Dream and was surprised by the calmness of him.

“This is Techno,” he gestured to Techno “He wanted to try out some of the weapons so we started sparing.” He could tell Dream wanted Techno to play along. Techno sighed. 

“Yeah, I was just leaving actually.” Techno glared at Dream hoping to tell him he owed him. Techno grabbed his sack and reached for his sword. He looked at Dream’s mask and frowned. He looked over his shoulder to where the three men were standing. Picking up the mask he looked into its eyes.

Blood rushing through his veins as he struck his opponent through their heart. He chuckled and look around him. He was the last one standing on the battlefield. The village around him was in ruins. Fires were ablaze atop of blood-soaked houses, flags of hope and cheer were torn and in shreds. He heard it then. The ominous scraping of metal swinging back and forth over cobble. He recognized it from the stories. They said that if you hear the sound of an axe swinging barely scraping the ground that your marionette strings were about to be played. Techno remembered shivering but not backing away. He stared into the mask then too, not backing away from the fight. 

He felt a tap on his shoulder. He was about to swing his sword but realized it was one of the guys who was talking with Dream. He hid the mask under his drab, worn down cape.

“Yes?” Techno asked as he turned around to face the one with black and white glasses. He saw a bead of sweat drop from the man’s neck. Techno realized his eyes were spider-lily red which was the color Techno saw when he felt pain coincidently. He calmed down from re-living the memory and he felt his eyes go back to normal.

“I was wondering if I could buy some potatoes!” Techno frowned as the young man pointed to his sack of potatoes which were now on the ground. Techno knew it was a lie.

“Sure, how many do you need?” He honestly didn’t care that there was something else the man wanted from him. Good business was good business.

“Uhmm…just one.” He repositioned his glasses. Techno grabbed one random potato and tossed it to the nervous fellow.

“5 coins.” Techno held out his hand. Frowning the lanky looking nerd handed him coins then walked off. Techno started walking off. He shivered, just a bit. He could feel the eyes of the old legend following him. Even though he couldn’t see him he knew the slimy eel was smiling for some reason, and that Techno was in trouble, no matter if Dream didn’t immediately kill him on the spot. Techno knew Dream was itching to try to kill him though. He didn’t have any proof but he could just feel. Techno felt the wind go through his hair. He stopped in the middle of the street. He could smell it, gunpowder. Techno then heard the screams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (EDIT) I edited the ending because while going to get food I realized that they wouldn't have trackers and had to throw that storyline out the window.
> 
> Thank you so much for reading! I really appreciate it. It made me happy to see people enjoy my writing. 
> 
> Now back to a more normal note that's not as fluffy. Sorry if the writing is a bit awkward I'm too lazy to reread. :P  
> If you have any suggestions for how I could improve the story just tell me. Also final thing most of the town's people know Dream as Clay sense his name was Dream in the legends.


	4. Chapter 3

Dream watched as Techno whipped his head towards the festival and started to run off towards the festival and smiled. It had been a long time since he had heard chaos as some “villain” attacked some town in the middle of nowhere. He chuckled to himself remembering the town of Townsville. George and Sapnap watched as Techno ran out the street.

“Clay what’s going on!?” George asked panicked as Sapnap started rummaging through Dream’s stall looking for weapons.

“I think there was some kind of attack.” Dream shrugged his shoulders not wanting to get involved.

“I’ve got two swords and your axe Clay,” Sapnap walked up with the for-mentioned weapons “Should we go investigate or run?” Sapnap and George both looked at him. Dream knew that George and Sapnap would want to help but he really didn’t want to have to go help Tommy of all people. Sighing Dream grabbed his axe.

“I’m going to just watch,” Dream looked at his two friends “You can help if you want but I’m not going to run into a fight just for two kids.”

George and Sapnap looked nervously at each other.

“Ok, be safe Clay.” George and Sapnap started running in the direction Techno ran.

Dream walked into the nearest alley and started climbing the wall using hooks and crannies in the brick and windowsills. He shivered as a breath of frigid air blew across the flat roof of the house. He saw Tubbo bleeding and looking badly burnt from an explosion. Tommy was holding Tubbo in his arms on the verge of tears. George and Sapnap ran to Tommy and started talking to Tommy. Dream strained to hear the conversation but was disappointed at his horrible hearing. He looked back at the courtyard seeing no one other than Tommy and Tubbo. He didn’t see anyone standing by the creator that used to be the pavilion Tubbo was standing on. Dream than scanned the crowed gathered on the outside of the cobbly square talking in hushed whispers. He didn’t see Techno anywhere in the courtyard. He felt a chill creep up his spin. He could beat Techno, right? Dream shook his head. He wasn’t going to let himself second-guess his own abilities not now, not ever. Worried that Techno might sneak up on him and kill him he stood up and looked around at his surroundings searching for the bright pink. He cursed not finding him anywhere.

He started looking down into alleys. Jumping from one building to the next he started down into every alley. He almost missed the two figures standing in the alleyway. He stopped and crouched down low enough to where he could here the two figures talking.

“Did you do this?” Dream heard Techno’s voice closest to him. He saw the second figure shift uncomfortably.

“Yes.” He recognized Wilbur’s voice from overhearing Tommy’s conversations. He heard Techno sigh.

“Why did you drag me over here?” Techno leaned in for what Dream assumed was extra effect.

“I want you to join me,” Wilbur stood up straighter “I know you’re a war hero and was known as “The Blade” and slayed any foe that came your way. Come and join me in defeating the government.” Dream could hear the smile in Techno’s voice.

“I like where this is going,” Dream hid when he saw Techno glance up “I’ll help you in destroying the government but that’s it. I’m not going to fight in anymore wars.” Wilbur bounced up and down. “I’m also going to approach the weapons salesmen Clay,”

Wilbur continued “He can help get us weapons then we’re going to start going on the offensive.” Dream heard Techno chuckle.

“I don’t want there to be any government though when we’re done though. I want to have it be survival of the fittest,” Wilbur looked side to side to the other sides of the alley suspiciously “I will have my revenge if you’re planning on betraying me in the future too, remember that.”

Wilbur nodded and shook Techno’s hand quietly saying something like ‘I’ll talk to you later’ and walked to the left towards a different street.

Dream sat on the roof and played with the grip of his axe. If Will’s forming a rebellion should Dream join? Lost in thought Dream didn’t notice Techno climb up the side of the building and stand in front of Dream pointing his sword.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry about the late update. I've been swamped with work and didn't know what to do for this chapter cause of my laziness in coming up with a solid plan. I was mostly writing and preparing some stuff for a comic me and my friend are working on producing. 
> 
> I'll rarely do a chapter like this with it from the perspective of Dream but I thought it would work better if it was.
> 
> Again, Thank you for reading my webstory? story? whatever this is called.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first writing. uhhhhh.....probably won't have a schedule. THERE WILL BE MORE CHAPTERS. All relationships are PLATONIC. Hope you liked it thanks for reading. Probably will stop when it's not the complete cause of writer's block. I'll come back to it though and I'm not out of juice yet soooooo... don't worry. I'll put it in the notes when I'm going to take a break so watch out for those. I'm having some formating issues too so try not to be to bothered by those. Also sorry if these updates are short.


End file.
